


【昊坤】爬床成功的温州人在自拍机里做了么？

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018





	【昊坤】爬床成功的温州人在自拍机里做了么？

01.

黄明昊又抱着他的小枕头蹑手蹑脚离开了房间。

走到门口的时候，他的小脑袋飞速运转了一下，然后他把枕头随手放到客厅沙发上，继续蹑手蹑脚走到另一个房间。

他站在门口，耳朵贴在门上，仔细听着房间的动静。听到房间里传来了音乐声，他不自觉地扯着嘴笑了起来。察觉到自己的表情后，他甩了甩头，一头卷发在他的头顶欢脱地跳动着。他抬起手拍了拍自己的脸蛋，嘟起嘴吸着自己的腮帮子，确认自己的表情管理完毕后，他薅了薅头发，又确认了一下自己的形象管理也没问题，这才抬起手轻轻敲起了门。

咚咚。

他觉得他的心跳也跟着敲门声似的，在安静的夜里显得清脆又响亮。

“哥哥睡了吗？是我，你的小宝贝Justin。”

他的声音轻得像气息的吐露，他也没把握自己的声音能不能被屋里的人听到。也正是怀着这种侥幸心理，他才擅自给自己冠上了“你的小宝贝”这样肉麻的称谓。

在第一声敲门声响起的一瞬间，屋里的音乐声就已经停下了。仿佛屋里的人知道有人要来，早就在等着这一刻似的，反应异常地迅速。

门刚打开，里面的人就伸出一只白嫩修长的手，搭在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋上。那双手在他的卷毛上轻轻揉了揉，接着顺着他的后脑勺缓缓滑到后颈，熟练地捏了捏，最后停在了他的肩头。

“我们的Justin又失眠啦？哥哥正在做音乐呢。对了，你昨天写歌的草稿纸我给你收着的。”

那人手搭在他的肩头噼里啪啦说了一大堆，他听到一半转过身，顺着搭在他肩头的手抱住了那个人。他的手穿过那人的腰际，来到后背，双手环抱住跟那只手一样纤细的腰，脸贴着脸将头埋进了那人的肩。那人被他激烈的拥抱撞得快要失去平衡，抬起另一只手，用双手环住他的肩，咯咯笑了。

黄明昊边抱着人往前走，边勾起脚将身后的门轻轻合拢。

“坤坤哥哥世界第一好！”

每当这种时候，黄明昊就特别庆幸自己的年龄，仗着年纪小，他总是能在队长蔡徐坤面前为所欲为，尽情撒娇。

尽管这可爱的撒娇背后，藏着温州人的小计谋。

他熟练地扯起被角钻进被窝，还不忘一边解释道：“哥哥，我今天也有认真洗澡认真换上干净衣服哦~”

蔡徐坤老是说自己有洁癖，自己的床从来不让人坐。可他黄明昊是一般人吗？他可是温州第一精明的小机灵鬼儿。他不仅能坐队长的床，晚上还能搂着队长睡觉。

蔡徐坤的床上放着一台MacBook，一个Bose音箱，电脑界面还停留在音乐制作软件Pro Tools上，屏幕上是几十条五颜六色的音轨，那是蔡徐坤正在准备的“六女儿”，他的第六首新歌。

蔡徐坤从枕头下掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，那是昨晚Justin在他房间写下的几句歌词。

最近几晚，黄明昊都偷溜到他的房间，和他一起做音乐。黄明昊决定自己创作属于自己的音乐，也是受了他的影响。于是这几晚，他们安静地一起呆在房间里，一个皱着眉头嘟着嘴用电脑编着曲，另一个摇头晃脑嘟囔着写着词。

每晚Justin都借口太晚睡在了他的房间，和他挤一张床。

今晚也不例外。

前两天还知道自己带枕头过来的黄明昊，今晚空着手就来了。

当然，是故意的。

黄明昊今天有备而来，精明的温州人终于决定下手了。

 

于是睡觉的时候，黄明昊就顺理成章地和蔡徐坤挤一个枕头，两个人贴得更近了。

 

蔡徐坤平躺在床上，黄明昊面对他侧着身子，眨巴眨巴眼盯着蔡徐坤一动不动。

“哥哥，你脸上有点东西。”黄明昊一本正经地盯着他的脸说。

“嗯？我脸上有东西吗？”蔡徐坤错愕地伸手想摸摸自己的脸蛋确认下。

“有点可爱。”黄明昊一边说一边握住蔡徐坤伸出的手，然后在蔡徐坤的脸蛋上落下一个吻。

蔡徐坤瞪圆了眼睛，红透了耳根，用手摸了摸被亲到的地方，发现自己的脸红得发烫。

“可是明明Justin更可爱……”

仿佛不服气似的，蔡徐坤噘着嘴小声嘟囔道。

 

“那我这么可爱，哥哥要不要也亲亲我？”

 

温州小机灵尝到了甜头，乘胜追击。他露出一个天真无邪童叟无欺的笑容，把脸往蔡徐坤面前又凑了凑，然后学起了蔡徐坤的招牌动作——指了指自己的脸蛋。

蔡徐坤摸了摸自己的鼻头，掩饰自己的慌张，犹豫大概五秒后，飞速在黄明昊的脸颊上啾了一下，然后裹起被子钻进被窝，转身背对着黄明昊。

“下次不许说我可爱……因为Justin最可爱！”

黄明昊掀起被子钻了进去，抱着裹成一团的蔡徐坤，对着他的耳边轻轻说道：“哥哥，把你的后背交给我，可是很危险的哦。”

蔡徐坤好像突然意识到什么似的，感受到身后有什么东西戳着自己，当他意识到那是什么的时候，他觉得他害羞得仿佛一颗煮熟了的西红柿。

“哥哥，不能怪我嘛，你这么可爱，被你亲一下，我作为一个血气方刚的男人，哪里把持得住。”

说罢还使坏般抱紧蔡徐坤故意顶了一下。

“黄明昊你小小年纪怎么回事……”

“哥哥，虽然我年纪小，但是我的心理，和身体，都不小哦~”

 

后来发生的事，也证实了黄明昊说的话，一点不假。

那晚，黄明昊虽然没有带枕头，却带了别的作案工具。

蔡徐坤也不知道是自己掉以轻心引狼入室，还是自己其实早就料到，睁一只眼闭一只眼。

 

毕竟每天一到了夜里，他就竖着耳朵等着敲门声响起。

 

从那之后，黄明昊不再每天偷偷摸摸半夜去蔡徐坤的房间，而是正大光明把坤坤宝贝挂在嘴边，抱在怀里，压在身下，睡在一起。

 

02.

团队的新歌Rule Breaker终于要拍摄MV了，被分到同一part的两个人晚上迫不及待地偷溜去搭好的棚里踩点，摄影达人黄明昊还不忘带上他的相机。

“怎么办，我觉得拍摄的时候跟你对戏我会笑场诶。”

“为什么，我长得有那么好笑吗？”

“不是啦……我一想到那么可爱的Justin其实是个大尾巴狼我就又好气又好笑……”

黄明昊被蔡徐坤这番实诚的话给逗笑了：“我就当你是在夸我了。那么为了到时不笑场，现在我来帮哥哥拍一组照片吧！”

果不其然，蔡徐坤的噗嗤笑场从没听过，摄影大师黄明昊也被为难到拍了一堆笑到模糊的照片。

黄明昊是不会承认，他被笑得过于甜的蔡徐坤萌到肝颤，按快门的手也不自觉颤抖。拍了一堆废片的他们，终于发现了新玩具——一台自动拍照机。

“你说这是一台道具还是真的可以拍照？”

“去试试不就知道了？”

进去随便按了几个键后，屏幕亮了，跟着操作提示，终于进入了拍摄界面。

“没想到公司还挺良心的，给我们搞了一台真的自拍机。我们来试试能不能拍出照片吧~”

黄明昊边说边搂过蔡徐坤，对着摄像头吻过他的嘴唇，按下了快门。

咔嚓。

机器下面，一张相纸从缝里慢慢往外钻。

蔡徐坤迫不及待地蹲在地上，等那张照片终于钻出来后，他拿起照片仔细盯着看，然后满意地笑了。

“哥哥，很喜欢吗？”

黄明昊凑过去看他手里那张他俩的合照。

“嗯！因为我俩还从没拍过合照，我要把它好好收藏起来。”

“对哦，那我们今天在这里多拍点吧！”

“好啊~”

蔡徐坤软糯的尾音还没来得及收，就被黄明昊用嘴给堵上了。

空无一人的摄影棚，狭窄封闭的自拍机，紧紧拥吻的二人，迅速升温的甜腻空气。

接吻发出的暧昧水声被放大，两个人的呼吸开始变得急促，肩上随意搭着的豹纹外套也往下滑落到手臂，最后索性被黄明昊脱下来铺在自拍机前的操作台上，将蔡徐坤抱上去坐着。

“Justin，不要在这里……”

蔡徐坤一边被黄明昊暴风雨般的吻包围着，一边做着最后的挣扎。

“我不仅要在这里做，还要全部拍下来。”

年轻气盛的黄明昊早已沉不住气，这样密闭绝佳的场所，并且还能拍照，还有比这更适合的地方吗？  
蔡徐坤口中称赞的可爱弟弟早已荡然无存，现在在他面前的，是能把他生吞活剥掉的温州童攻黄明昊。

 

蔡徐坤松垮垮的裤子被他粗鲁地扒下，他一边脱衣服一边感慨，自拍机真是全世界最适合做爱的地方，操作台可以坐人，通过屏幕可以看到他们的动作，快门线可以握在手上随时捕捉他们的瞬间，机器内甚至有挂衣服的衣钩，他将自己的和蔡徐坤的衣物挂到了衣钩上，然后拉上了帘子——虽说摄影棚内空无一人，但这样的仪式感，却令这场突如其来的xing爱，变得更加顺其自然。

 

谁又能料到，精明的温州人，竟然从睡衣口袋里掏出了一支用了一半的润滑剂呢？

 

他抬起蔡徐坤的双腿，将挤在手心的白色膏状物握在手心捂到不那么冰了，再糊到朝他张开的两腿之间，反复揉搓了几下后，将手指探了进去。

他将头埋在蔡徐坤的胸前，手指一边抽插一边像往常一样吮吸着那两颗粉嫩剔透的乳首，整个自拍机里都是他发出的水声。

做了足够的扩张后，他将手指抽出来，将硕大滚烫的龟头怼到穴道门口，龟头分泌出的粘液和被手指抽插打出泡沫的润滑剂混在一起，摩擦几下后他抓着蔡徐坤的双腿，将肉棒一捅到底。

 

“哈啊~~~Justin唔~~~”

大开大合的抽插令他爽到无法克制，他发出低沉的闷哼。

“哥哥，你里面好湿，好舒服好爽。”

 

他看着眼前蔡徐坤潮红美丽的脸蛋，在他身后的屏幕上，是拥抱着此般尤物的他自己，饥渴又贪婪。  
既然是头禽兽，何不放开自己，释放本性？

 

他重新抱起蔡徐坤，将他翻了个身压在操作台上，用手掐起他好看的脸蛋抬起他的头，让他看着屏幕里下体交织在一起的他们二人。

“哥哥，你被我操的样子真好看。”

蔡徐坤双手撑在操作台上，仰头看见的是自己饥渴的模样，被身后的人一下一下撞击得失去理智。他张着嘴巴吐出舌头，想要更多的欲望从他的口中缓缓流出，一缕银丝挂在他的嘴角。

或许是蔡徐坤被眼前太过情色的画面刺激到，黄明昊感到一阵来自下体的收缩。“肏，哥哥，差点被你给夹射了。”

他一只手抓着蔡徐坤富有弹性的股瓣揉搓着，一只手伸手拿起旁边的快门线，开始按起了快门。

“哥哥，我不仅要让你永远记住被我操的感觉，还要让你记住此刻你被操着的欲求不满的模样。”

他一边说着，一边一次又一次按下快门。

快门咔嚓咔嚓的声音，相纸从缝中钻出刷刷的声音，身后肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有他肆无忌惮的淫叫声充斥着整个狭小密闭的空间，他觉得此刻他们二人不只是在做爱，更是在完成一场行为艺术。他看着屏幕里的Justin，凶猛如野兽，情欲令他雄性荷尔蒙异常强烈，他被深深地吸引着。

于是他抬高了屁股，愈发卖力地迎合着身后的动作，仿佛每一次快门按下都是一次专业的拍摄，表情、动作、姿态都尽显诱惑与风情，他将自己的手指含在口中，伸出舌头与手指缠绕着吮吸着，他就如同他身下的那件豹纹外套一样，充满了野性。

黄明昊被完全释放的蔡徐坤激起了所有的欲望，他的每一次撞击仿佛都要贯穿蔡徐坤的身体，到了最后所有动作早已失去章法，变成了疯狂的打桩。下体被他猛烈的抽插带出了一些红嫩的穴肉，甬道里溢出的淫水顺着白嫩的大腿根往下流，形成一道道淫靡的印记。

蔡徐坤觉得不止他的下体，连他的胃都被黄明昊硕大的性器填满了，不知是他的幻觉还是真的就是那样，他觉得他平坦的小腹也被顶得鼓了起来。他甚至觉得他的心都被填满了，心跳弥漫到嗓子眼，化成了一声又一声的呻吟。

那股从下体涌入的暖流灌满了他的肠道，经过他的胃到了他的心脏。他的身体被这浓烈的爱意层层包裹，他觉得他整个人都被黄明昊填满了。

 

这是一场将被永远铭记的性爱，毕竟，地上散落着无数张他俩这场性事的证明。


End file.
